Invisible
by Black Moon White Sun
Summary: [ONESHOT]Lucy feels invisible and ignored because Peter doesn't love her back. [INCEST]


**Author's Note: Another one-shot! I heard this song on YouTube and somehow I thought of a Lucy/Peter story. I must warn you there's incest in here. The setting's Lucy's sixteenth birthday in Narnia.**

_Story Title inspired by Ashlee Simpson's "Invisible"

* * *

_

_Like a grain on the beach_

_Like a star on the sky_

_Far too many to count_

_With the naked eye_

Sun streamed in through the window. Lucy slowly opened her light blue eyes. Sitting up, her usually well-kept fair hair a mess, she looked out at the ocean. Today, was her sixteenth birthday. According to Narnia custom, today was the day she became a woman. She tossed her blanket off of her legs and walked over to the window. She opened it and walked onto the balcony. The sea splashed against the castle rocks.

The sea...

The color of the water reminded her of the eyes of a certain someone. It was a blue that didn't seem to have a name. His sun-kissed hair, his smile, his laugh-he haunted her dreams.

She, Queen Lucinda Anastasia the Valiant, was in love with her brother, King Peter Nicholas the Magnificent.

Lucy knew it was wrong. How could someone love their brother? It was incest-something that her parents had clearly frowned upon. But she hadn't _chosen_ to fall in love. It just _happened._ Ever since the age of twelve, she had had this small crush on seventeen-year-old Peter. He was truly _magnificent_ as his title stated. But Peter was completely oblivious to his younger sister's feelings. Instead he had fallen for another less than a month ago-Lady Adelia of the Seven Isles. Sure, she was _good-looking_ with black hair and green eyes, but to Lucy she was an arrogant slut.

And because of her, the queen's life was a living hell.

_You don't know I'm alive_

_Maybe one day you'll find_

_You should open your eyes (your eyes)_

_You don't know me_

Staring at the sea with sudden comtempt, Lucy walked back into her room. She took a quick bath and decided carefully on what to put on. She would try to make a last attempt of getting Peter. If she failed, she would just give up entirely. _It's not worth it anymore._ Lucy noticed a dress that caught her eye-a lovely one made of blue silk. She felt the material against her fingers. It was wonderfully soft. She slipped it on and brushed her hair in the most becoming way-in a bun with a few curls let down. Once satisfied, she left the room.

**xOx**

"Oh, Lucy, you look lovely," Adelia gushed after receiving happy birthday wishes from the High King and the gentle queen. The young sovereign was annoyed at seeing the Seven Islander. She was even more annoyed at the fact that she was sitting next to Peter. The High King looked up as Lucy nodded.

"Yes, Lu, you do look nice," he said in a respectful tone. She felt herself burn red but was saved by the distraction that arrived in the form of Edmund.

"By Aslan, whatthe _hell _are you wearing?" he asked, taking observation of the low neckline. His sister simply rolled her eyes. She sat down next to Susan, who had been staring out the window, a dazed expression on her face. Deciding to leave her sister alone, she focused her attention on more important matters. Like Adelia flirting with Peter across the table.

"That's a very nice tunic, Your Majesty," she said, fluttering her eyelashes. Hatred burned inside of Lucy.

_Little things adding up_

_Trying hard not to rush_

_Giving in, letting go_

_Of the world we know_

"Thank you," he replied absent-mindedly. She looked annoyed for a moment. Then the female tried to engage him in conversation, which failed miserably. Giving up, Adelia focused on her food. A smirk came across the valiant queen's face but vanished. She risked a glance at Peter. She found him looking at the Seven Islander, his hand below the table and a large grin on Adelia's face. A tear rolled down her rosy cheek. Lucy quickly wiped it away and stood up abruptly.

"Lucy, where are you going?" Edmund asked, a spoon halfway to his mouth.

"I don't feel like eating," she answered in a choked voice. She was desperately trying to hold back tears. Fearing to embarrass herself, she quickly left. Once in her room, she erupted in sobs. Tears rapidly stained her cheeks. Then she stopped suddenly. She _wasn't_ going to cry. She was Queen Lucy the _Valiant_, for Aslan's sake. Lucy's face bore a new expression-determination. A smirk came upon her lips.

Peter was about to see who Lucy really was.

**xOx**

"Why do you keep choosing these kinds of dresses, Lu?" the just king asked. Lucy had appeared in time for her celebration (which was a ball) but with a completely different outfit. This one was purest white with an even _lower_ neckline. It complemented her in all the right places. Her golden hair had been curled around her shoulders. In general, she looked like an angel without her wings. The young queen simply smiled and saw, from a long way off, Peter staring at her with a blank expression.

_You're the one _

_Who looked right through me_

_Now you're saying that you knew me_

_When I was invisible_

"Would Your Majesty grace me with a dance?" asked a young lord. She smiled at him and nodded. They both walked onto the dance floor. Lucy stole a glance around before leaving. She was pleased to see her eldest brother glowering at the young lord. She flipped a curl off her shoulder and put a hand on her partner's shoulder. Meanwhile, he gently put his hand on her waist. Their free hands were grasped together. A waltz was strung up. But it wasn't even halfway over when Peter came up.

"May I interrupt?" he asked. The lord bowed and let go of Lucy. The High King then continued what the other male had left. He twirled his younger sister before asking-

"What's with all these different outfit changes, Lucy? You're starting to become like Susan," he said with a smile. The birthday girl looked up.

"I don't think that's any of your buisness, Peter," she replied with unusual curtness. He looked taken back for a second. She wrenched herself from his grasp when she saw the disapproval in his eyes. She heard footsteps behind her and knew that he was following her. He finally caught up with her.

"What's up with you? Did I say something to make you mad?" The confusion was evident in his voice. Lucy suddenly rounded on him.

"Do you want to know what's up with me? I'm bloody in love with you!" she exclaimed. The male was silent for a moment. Feeling a tear roll down her cheek, she turned around. But suddenly, Peter pushed her up a wall and brushed her lips with his.

Waves of delight rolled over Lucy. She thought she was about to die from lack of oxygen when her brother surfaced. There was a mixture of love and longing in his eyes that she knew he felt the same way.

"Where can we go?" she asked.

"My room." Occasional giggles escaped the valiant queen, but other than that nothing was heard except the sound of their footsteps against the floor. Once inside, Peter slowly unlaced his sister's dress. Nervousness found its way inside of Lucy, but she didn't show it. It would make Peter stop.

And she really wanted this.

Pulling his tunic off, she felt herself being carried over to his bed. They slowly began to kiss, each savoring the memory that would always be in their minds. The High King pulled away.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Lucy nodded. He tenderly kissed her forehead.

"I'll be gentle," he promised. This put her slightly at ease. Her brother climbed on top of her and slowly entered her. Though it was done carefully, it hurt her and she led out an involuntary gasp of pain. Peter waited a few minutes before doing it again. Gradually, the pain began to fade and pleasure came upon Lucy. She moaned her brother's name before finally screaming it. A sheet of sweat appeared on both of them.

_Force it down, lose the taste_

_They all think it's a waste_

_We don't need to believe_

_Every word they say (they say)_

Finally, the High King fell in a panting heap beside her. He gently kissed her and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I love you, Lucy," he said before falling to sleep. A smile came upon her face.

_Do you know who I am?_

_Whoa_

_Do you see me now?_

_Do you see me now?_


End file.
